mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rio Grande
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rio Grande page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- LegoPigeon (Talk) 01:34, March 4, 2012 Theres black characters in your roster. ;---------------- AWW JEEZ IM SORRY FOR BEING RACIST, THERES BLANK CHARACTER ICONS IN YOUR ROSTER! I'M sorry Brother, i believe those are the train bonus, builderman, target smash and someone else, RIO GRANDE AT YOUR SERVICE, what does that have to do with racism, who is this? you left no name CHARACTERS HELP _______________________________________________ HOLA PAISANOS, I would like to know how to make characters. I don't know how to program animations and I would like Raiden Project to fly. How do you do this my friends? sincerely RIO GRANDE Badges Hi! I'll tell ya... The badges were introduced today about 3:00pm (on my GMT-6) by Jenngra505 but dunno why... Naoki2534 02:24, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Help how do you delete articles, i accidentaly made an article trying to put a picture there. Rio Grande at your service 03:25, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Next W.I.P. I saw that you are going to work on your Patrick for mugen. I'd like to give some advice for you... Coding Remember to code your own character so it won't be so much like a spriteswap. You can, but not limited to, can have 2 AI modes, one is normal AI, and one is brutal AI for more challenging mugenites. Hitsparks You can borrow hitsparks from other characters, like download MvC Peter by Luigimaster and try to use his to make it MvC styled. Also use his to use the MvC hitsounds and movement sounds. :) Sprites I think you need to work on your sprites, (Not that it is horriable,) but try to make him look as if he looks in the TV show. I, myself, is quite the cartoonist, and if I can, I can show you a drawn sprite of mine to copy for your other sprites, attacks, etc. Standard Attacks *Weak Punch: Hits opponent with his hand. *Medium Punch: Hits opponent with his blue karate glove. *Strong Punch: He spins around like Madoldcrow1105's SpongeBob. (Makes a reference to Patrick spinning uncontrollably in Karate Star.) *Weak Kick: Kicks the opponent. *Medium Kick: Kicks higher up. *Strong Kick: Does a cartwheel (Like in Super Brawl 2.) *Make him like a 6 buttoned character. I have no other way of customizing characters dudechan, all of them except for Pixel Chuck Norris will be 6 button Why not? This gives more of a feel of Patrick, since the other are only 2 or three buttons and making it a better character. Also, check the hypers, I've got some new ones. Supers and Hypers I've already got some ideas for his super's and hypers for him. Here is what I thought would be good for him. Supers *Ice cream Projectile *Assist: SpongeBob (He comes up and throws his spatula at the opponent.) *Assist: Plankton (Shoots a lazer at the opponent.) *Assist: Jellyfish (Stings the opponent.) *Yellow Towel Attack (from Super Brawl 2.) *Toe Nail Clipping (From SpoongeBob: Reef Rumble.) Hypers *Super Patrick (From The Creature form the Krusty Krab. He will shoot a lazer from his eyes and sting the opponents, like Placemario's King Jellyfish attack.) 1 Power Bar *Bubblegum Blast (He will chew gum and blow it and pop it at the opponent.) 1 Power Bar *High Heels Patrick (He'll wear black high heels from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and spin around left and right and stops when he does the splits.) 2 Power Bars *Super Strength (He'll turn super strong and hit the character and making them flying up.) NOTE: This super needs to be close up, but can deal large amounts of damages, possibly 1/6. 3 Power Bars *FINISHER! :Tubby Punch (If it is based on Madoldcrow's characters, it has to have a finisher. Patrick will get furious and punch the character. Instant K.O.) 3 Power Bars and 1/4 or less HP OH YEAH, i already did the Muscle Patrick thing, but i did the House Bash thing too, maybe there should be one complicated piece of code there, oh yeah, Quarter Circle YB Time Over Pose *"Now I'll never get an award..." Patrick is sad. Win Poses *Patrick is dancing "I'm Sqidward, I'm Squidward, Squidward, Squidward, Squidward!" *Patrick says, "Cut it out!" *Patrick is explaining Wumbo to the K.O'd opponent, "I wumbo, she wumbo...." You get what I mean. If you have a soundclip of that, cut out the part when he says SpongeBob, ex. "Wubology, it's first grade CUT PART OUT....SpogneBob." *yeah i have wumbo but i don't know how to cut out the first grade part, the introduction (heh i see what your problem is, what? you have it set to M for mini...) and Squidward's suicidal thoughts Win Quotes *"It's called the ugly barnicle. Once there was an ugly barnicle. He was so ugly that everyone died. The End." *"Where's the leak mam!?" *"Hey I know, lets play with Squidward!" *"Besides the Doodlebob victory, this is the second most bizzare victory ever!" *"I wonder if mayonnaise is an instrument... I'll ask Squidward!" WOW! Dchan i was thinking of a lot of different things. Victory "whoever owns the white sedan, you left your lights on." i did the Wumbo thing but Placemario's Spongebob and Warioman's Squidwars are there also Lose "why does this keep happening to me?" Note These are just some ideas you can use for your Patrick. I'm sorry if there's a lot of information. I hope to see your very own Patrick Star for mugen. Good luck! :) Thanks for helping out DudeChan, i'll always use you for assistance (well anyway since Madbootdude is still your only friend) Idle Stance He should at least have the stance from Super Brawl 2, it just my opinion, but it could make Patrick look better. I did put that there DC, oh and by the way, tell Ivan Luiz that quantity and quality are 2 different words and that he should make more decent characters Copy this sprite and try to master it to make it look different for his attacks, idel, etc. Oh, and make shure you make a sprite of the jellyfish assist! Now that you say that, I do have Spongebob as one of Patrick's strikers, the other was Plankton, and thanks for the Jellyfish idea, i don't need to use Clam assist anymore. Hey DChan, which midnight bliss do you perfer? Patricia, it actually makes a refrence to the episode, That's No Lady. Cool, I'll customize those sprites then. Thanks a lot! Tutorial Corner I'd like to thank DChan for giving me ideas for patrick, so i would use my talk page as a tutorial center. All i need to know is how to make a background character, i'll make Fanboy after Patrick and i want to put Chum Chum besides him, how do you do this? Eh? "I GOT NO OTHER FRIENDS BECAUSE I OFFEND EVERYONE SAYS PLASMOIDTHUNDER" Since when did I say you offend everyone? 18:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Normally you just yell at me like in Cazazach's page or that your sprites aren't gonna turn out well, no one else has me as a friend because they didn't see my potential, my only friends is what Raman Livingston considers and DChan250 Look at This! I found a sprite sheet on Devianart and these Patrick speites look amazing! They were created by anniemae04. Maybe you can make the sprites based on these, since I heard you are an beggining artist. Just give credit to the person in the read me. Also, can you change his icon portrait or make another backup one like Madoldcrow1105 does? Because I don't like it. Make him look Happy instead of goofy with a army hat. - Dchan250